The present invention relates generally to the field of software product development, and more particularly to managing software build tasks and software build artifacts in a software build environment, such as a distributed computing environment.
In software product development, a software build environment may implement a set of processes and programming tools to create a software product. Typically, users of a software build environment (e.g., software product developers) can use the processes and the programming tools as an interface to a software development process. One process implemented by software build environments is software compilation, where a software program (e.g., a compiler) generates executable files from source files containing source code.